Learning To Share
by oblivion's pen
Summary: Balthier.Vaan.Basch / Balthier and Basch never really DID learn to share...


Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII. If I did, then Vaan would be manhandled in more ways than one. (_cough cough_)

Pairing: Balthier.Vaan.Basch, onesided Penelo.Vaan, onesided Ashe.Basch  
Summary: Balthier and Basch never really did learn to share.  
Warnings: observant!Penelo, knowing!Fran, jealous!Ashe, uke!Vaan, and lots of manshmex.

**A/N**: I added in the 'warnings' section when someone PMd me to say 'dude, what the hell, i clicked on ur story control and was ataked by sex. plz put up a warning nxt time'. Well my bad, I guess, but it does say rated M, so I'm wondering what the hell you were thinking that meant when you clicked on my damn story anyway. But oh well, I guess it's my fault anyway. Enjoy!

Dedicated to one of my good friends whose birthday was not too long ago. Happy Birthday! And who gives a shit if this is late? Gawd. XD

* * *

learning to share

"Vaa-aan! Vaan? Vaa-aan!! Where are you?" The girl sighed, cocking her hips and placing her clenched fists on top of them. "Vaan!" she yelled once more, hoping that the blonde-haired boy would suddenly pop up out of nowhere, scaring her and laughing like they did in the old days.

Nowadays, they didn't laugh so much. Vaan still scared Penelo, though--he scared her plenty. When he was being attacked by multiple enemies and was exhausted, he scared her. When the boy charged into battle without thinking and wound up getting pummeled by more than one tough creature, he scared her. Oh yeah, Vaan still scared Penelo enough.

The honey-eyed girl fumed silently, slouching over and sitting down, leaning against a nearby wall in _The Strahl_. Stupid Vaan and his stupid not-showing-up when she called.

Stupid.

But then again, Penelo noticed that Vaan had changed a lot in the last few days. He was beginning to act a bit strangely; or at least, Penelo thought so. And the girl thought she had a right to be worried as well; after all, she had been Vaan's friend since childhood. Since the war. Since...

Well, since a lot of events.

But either way, he _had_been acting weird as of late, and she was both annoyed, curious, and worried. Vaan was Vaan, though, and everytime she asked 'are you okay?', he would jump up, slightly startled, and laugh slightly to cover up his surprise. Then he would reply breezily with a 'yeah, I'm fine, Penelo', and practically run from the room, all but screaming.

Stupid Vaan and his stupid dodging of questions.

The thought that she was just needlessly worrying never really slipped into Penelo's mind.

Blowing air towards her short blonde bangs, the honey-eyed girl let out a deep sigh and scratched her armor-covered shoulder in an absent-minded manner, biting her lip.

"Penelo?" A soft query interrupted the girl's train of thoughts as she tilted her head to the left, seeing a pair of pink socks and bronze shoes. Hurriedly, Penelo stood, meeting face-to-face with Princess Ashelia of Dalmasca. The fair-haired girl smiled softly, her dark eyes curious. "I saw you sitting here, and I was a little worried."

"I'm fine," Penelo replied cheerily, grinning. "I was just looking for Vaan." At the mention of the tan boy, Ashe's face darkened. Penelo raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," Ashe grumbled. "I was merely thinking it strange that Basch is spending so much time with that desert boy lately." Penelo crossed her arms thoughtfully.

"Come to think of it, Vaan _has_been hanging out with Basch and Balthier lately, hasn't he?" the blonde replied, biting her lip in thought. "I mean, just yesterday, I came in on the strangest argument between the three. Something that Basch and Balthier were unhappy about sharing. Treasure, I think. And Vaan was just sitting there, all confused."

Now it was the princess's turn to raise an eyebrow. Ashe chuckled, "What could those two _possibly_be sharing?" She shook her head, the delicate waves of her extremely light hair swaying with her movement. "The sky pirate seems highly unlikely to be satisfied with sharing anything. And Basch...well..."

Here, she knew not what to say. But Penelo merely grinned knowingly; it was easy to tell that the princess had grown accustomed to Basch waiting on her every command, and had begun to warm up to--or should she say like?--him. That much was easily observed, as was Penelo's affection towards Vaan.

Vaan...

"Ah, it seems I've interrupted something," another voice broke through, and the two girls turned to see the tall, elegant, long-eared viera woman eyeing the two humes with much wisdom lurking in her reddish eyes.

"Fran," Penelo greeted, and the white-haired viera nodded stiffly in reply.

"We were just talking about Balthier and Basch," Ashe explained. "Penelo said that she walked in on an argument between the two. Something about sharing a treasure. Or something like that. I did not figure Basch to be a greedy person, however, so I guess it seems kind of strange."

Something glimmered briefly in Fran's eyes, but it disappeared before Penelo could wonder.

"I see," the viera murmured. "I am sure it's nothing, so put your worries to rest, princess, Penelo." The two girls glanced at each other, before nodding. "Anyways, I am sure you are all tired by now. Go rest in your rooms. I will go and get you two when we arrive at Bhujerba."

After saying goodbye to the two girls, Fran turned on her heel and walked swiftly towards the cockpit, opening the door. Inside, Basch and Balthier stood, arguing, while Vaan sat, sighing. The viera's arrival, however, stilled everything as all three turned towards her.

Balthier was the first to speak, his smoky voice ringing in the small room. "Fran," the sky pirate greeted dashingly, "how goes my favorite viera?" Fran shook her head with a small frown, her reddish eyes trained on Balthier. The man raised an eyebrow, running a ringed hand through his dirty blonde hair. His pale face had a small frown affixed to it, and his brown eyes were focused on her. "What is it?"

"You three..." she began, annoyed. Then she stopped, calming herself. Once pacified, Fran began to speak once more. "You three must keep your relationship much better hidden than you are now. Your friend"--she addressed Vaan here--"is much more observant than you think. As is your princess." She turned to face Basch.

The stoic man nodded stiffly. "I apologize," Basch said in his usual rough but courteous voice, his fingers tracing over the stubble that grew on his chin. His eyebrows furrowed, the deep, jagged scar moving with them. "We will do better," he said firmly.

"I trust that you've dealt with them, then, love?" Balthier asked, grinning, and Fran all but rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she replied. "Now get out. I will pilot _The Strahl_ for a while."

Throughout this entire exchange, Vaan had been strangely quiet, but now he smiled cheerily at the viera, a delicate red blush clinging to his darkly tanned skin. "Thank you, Fran," Vaan murmured, his large brown eyes cheerful. "Really." It was all the viera needed, and she just nodded before gesturing with her hand.

"Off with you humes," she muttered, and off the humes went.

--

As soon as Vaan, Balthier, and Basch entered one of _The Strahl_'s storage rooms, the two wasted no time in pinning Vaan to a wall, surprising the desert boy. He yelped, his voice echoing off the walls, as Balthier patted his cheek with a sigh. Basch allowed a tiny grin to escape his lips, and Vaan swallowed thickly out of fear.

"It's your fault, dear Vaan, that the girls noticed," Balthier accused, before meshing his lips against Vaan's. The younger boy made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, before he relaxed, beginning to accept the kiss slowly. Balthier pulled away, licking the taste of Vaan off his lips.

Then Basch dipped his head in, taking Balthier's place as the sky pirate frowned, crossing his arms and watching as the princess's bodyguard and the desert boy kissed softly, much more chaste than the kiss shared between Vaan and Balthier.

Basch pulled back, kissing Vaan once more slowly before turning towards Balthier with an unreadable expression. The sky pirate stared back with just as deep of a frown, contemplative.

And Vaan, well, Vaan was just confused. It had been at least three weeks since this sort of relationship started happening, and even then, it had come out of nowhere. One day, just out of the blue, Vaan had been caught watching--staring--at Basch and Balthier as they bickered, and suddenly, they both turned toward him and kissed him.

Basch was sweet, slow--he cared for Vaan deeply. He tasted like hickory, salty and bitter and undeniably pained. He always took things slowly with Vaan, and while he didn't show his affection openly, there were the tiny moments that he and the desert boy shared. At times, they would catch each other's gaze and smile shyly, and at other times, just before they entered a fight, Basch would brush his hand against Vaan's face in what would seem to be an accidental manner; but those two knew differently.

Balthier, on the other hand, was fast and hard, like a car crash. Although he, too, loved Vaan very much, he showed it in a completely different way than Basch. His kisses burned like fire and tasted as such, with hints of spice and cinnamon threaded all in between. And there was the matter of his flirtatiousness, how he just _had _to hit on Vaan at every possible situation. And--last but not least--there was also the matter of Balthier's ferocious possessiveness, and how he had to mark Vaan in every single way possible: love-bites, slight bruises, swollen lips, etc, etc...

To put it simply, two very different men had been drawn together...by one boy.

But the one common trait that the two shared was the fact that they had never pushed Vaan further than the boy would allow them, never argued when Vaan said 'stop'. It was sweet and endearing to the desert boy of how much they would give for him, of how they would restrain themselves even when they had raging hard-ons from their ministrations and the boy's soft moans.

"And how, exactly, is it my fault?" Vaan asked softly, licking his lips. Basch stared at the pink tongue that darted from between cherry red lips, and Balthier chuckled.

"By walking around looking so absolutely, positively _ravished_, love," the sky pirate murmured, licking the outer shell of Vaan's ear and causing the boy to shiver oh-so-delectably. That was it.

A soft moan drew itself from the boy's lips, something that sounded so undeniably beautiful to both men's ears. Basch wasted no time in swallowing up that moan, ducking down and pressing his lips against Vaan's, stealing the desert boy away from the sky pirate.

Balthier didn't like that at all. He never learned to share (him being a greedy sky pirate and all), and hated to. Furthermore, he hated having to share something so precious to him with...with..._Basch_ of all people.

Meanwhile, Basch licked at the seams of Vaan's lips, surprising the boy as his mouth opened, and his tongue plunged into the warm cavern. The man took his time exploring the boy's mouth, licking along every crevice, dueling with Vaan's tongue, even nipping playfully at the blonde-haired, tan-skinned boy's lips.

Another moan, and Balthier snapped. Just as the boy opened his mouth, he swooped in like a hawk, stealing Vaan's mouth from Basch as the other man grimaced in dislike. He wasn't happy with the outcome, but until Vaan decided which he liked more, the two men would just have to share.

Still, that didn't mean that Basch would have to enjoy it.

As Balthier thrust his tongue against Vaan's, Basch rid the boy of his chest guard, his thumbs brushing against Vaan's dusky nipples. A yelp of surprise escaped the boy's lips as he pulled away from Balthier's kiss, moaning and panting. Balthier pinned Vaan's hands above him, holding them there while proceeding to trail his hand down lower and lower. Basch, meanwhile, preoccupied himself with licking at the two pert nipples in front of him, his large warm hands caressing the flat expanse of tanned chest in front of him.

In both men's eyes, Vaan was utterly perfect.

"Ah--ah!" Small gasps of pleasure escaped Vaan's lips as he pulled away from Balthier's fierce kisses, attempting to regain breath. His lungs needed some air, damn it, and both Balthier's and Basch's ministrations did nothing to quench his thirst.

Still, it was getting hot, and a dark red blush rose to his cheeks as Vaan squeezed his pretty eyes shut, losing his senses. The sensations that Balthier and Basch brought upon him was beginning to be too much, and...and--

"I...Bal...Bas...I...I'm going to--!"

"It's alright, dear thief," Balthier assured, licking Vaan's ear. He nipped playfully at the boy's jaw.

"Go ahead, Vaan," Basch murmured softly, as he pressed his hand slyly into Vaan's pants, going past the underwear and caressing the desert boy's member with a gentle hand. He leaned forward and bit down lightly on one of Vaan's nipples.

It was at that moment that the door to the storage room slammed open.

Vaan stilled quite suddenly, but the other two men did nothing to stop. Basch stroked, Balthier nipped, and Vaan...well, it was all Vaan could do to keep from crying out.

"Ohhh, damn," came Penelo's voice, "I know I left my daggers _somewhere_ in here."

Vaan bit his lip viciously, praying to the gods that the pain would stop him from crying out. It seemed that the two men were _trying_ to get caught, but to the desert boy, the last thing he wanted his best friend--whom he regarded as a sister, no less--to see was him getting molested by two men.

Two handsome, handsome men. One of which's hands was really distracting him and...wait, what was he supposed to not do again?

A very soft moan escaped Vaan's lips, echoing in the large room.

Penelo yelped. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Oh, yeah_. _He wasn't supposed to do _that_.

Balthier grinned devilishly, leaning towards Vaan's ears and whispering softly, "Now, now, love...you wouldn't want your friend to see this, would you?" He blew hot air towards the boy's ears, and it sent shivers down his spine. Fuck. He was close to coming, and Penelo was still in the room, and ohhhh, fuck, Basch's hand was...was...

"Vaan?" Basch murmured, almost teasingly, and that did it.

Vaan muffled himself by thrusting his mouth against Balthier's, who was more than pleased to acomodate Vaan's desperate movements. Their tongues wrestled as Penelo fumbled through some boxes, and Vaan's hot seed spilled onto Basch's hand, who licked it off slowly as if savoring the bittersweet taste of the desert boy.

Kissing Vaan was something that neither men could really describe. The boy tasted like the desert, dry and harsh with its sweeping winds that blew people away. His mouth was hot, his taste sweet and spicy, and the way he felt--well, that was just poetry in and of itself.

Vaan felt like putty in the men's hands as Balthier pulled away reluctantly, allowing Basch a long kiss with the blonde boy. They kissed desperately, Vaan craving warmth, Basch craving something much different.

"Huh. I guess my daggers _aren't_ there," Penelo's voice drifted over to the three. "Oh well." With that, the door and opened and slammed close again and Vaan slumped to the floor, saliva dripping from one corner of his mouth, looking thoroughly and deliciously debauched. His chestguard was crumpled on the floor, his pants half down and unzipped, with his arm guards still dangling off his wrists.

"You guys are evil," he muttered tiredly, and both men chuckled. Then they turned toward Vaan with a sigh, beginning to lift the boy up. "Wait, no."

They halted.

Balthier raised an eyebrow, and Basch tightened his hold on Vaan's arm.

Vaan looked down with a dark blush, refusing to meet either men's eyes. "I...I..." There was a pause. "It's okay...I...I think I'm...ready..."

_Holy hell._ Balthier almost let out a joyous whoop, and Basch nearly choked himself on a cough.

"Wh...What?" Basch asked slowly, as if not comprehending.

Balthier grimaced for but a moment. "Vaan...thief...if you're not ready...then don't--"

"No!" Vaan interrupted. Then, softer this time. "No...I'm ready. You both always do..._this_...for me, and-and, well, it'd be horrible to just--"

That was enough. Balthier and Basch turned towards each other, both fiercely annoyed.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Balthier offered, and Basch begrudingly accepted the duel.

"Rock...paper...SCISSORS!" both men shouted childishly, and Balthier grinned. He had one the first round, rock to scissors.

They repeated this task two more times, until finally, Balthier practically cheered his victory. "I win, Basch," he said, just to rub it in, and Basch frowned deeply. Vaan raised an eyebrow, but he was too tired to care. He slumped down against the wall, legs spread open just a little, licking away any blood that might've been spilled when he had been biting his lip.

"Fine," Basch acquiesced, "but I get to prepare him." Balthier narrowed his eyes. He really, _really_ didn't like sharing. But for now, he supposed, he would respect Vaan's wishes of not pushing him to make a choice. Besides, Balthier was confident that Vaan would come to his senses and choose him over the knight.

Basch, on the other hand, merely smiled almost innocently as Balthier gestured forward with an annoyed frown fixed upon his face. The knight grinned, kneeling next to Vaan who looked almost nervous. But that couldn't be it; Vaan couldn't possibly have been a virgin...

...Right?

"Vaan...are you..."

The boy averted his gaze, choosing to look downwards towards the floor. "Am I?" he prompted.

"Are you a virgin, love?" questioned Balthier almost wonderingly, his entire expression completely awed. It was a sight quite unbecoming of the pirate, who always seemed to be wise and all-knowing. Vaan blushed even more, which was an affirmative. "I mean, in general? As in a complete virgin?" Vaan blushed deeper. "Not even with a girl--"

"Stop it, Balthier," interrupted Basch gruffly, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips delicately to Vaan's temple. "I will take care of you, Vaan. Don't worry."

"_We'll _take care of you," Balthier corrected with annoyance. His main reason for disliking the knight was that Basch thought Balthier had little to no emotions. This was quite untrue. Although he did seem very amiable towards everything, he cared for Vaan--this was not to be just some one-night stand. But, of course, the stupid knight couldn't realize that.

Basch ignored the sky pirate with a definite stare and pressed his left hand against Vaan's flat stomach, trailing downwards into the fine blonde hairs that grew just below. A soft, airy moan escaped Vaan's lips as the boy turned away, surprised when Basch placed two fingers against his mouth.

The desert boy opened his mouth obediently, licking at Basch's fingers tenderly as a cat might when cleaning itself. The sight and feeling of the sensation alone was enough to make the knight almost come in his pants. _Almost_.

Finally, when he felt that Vaan had coated his fingers enough, Balthier assisted in pulling Vaan's pants down, exposing the boy to them. Vaan attempted to cover himself up, almost as if he was ashamed, but was stopped by Balthier's insisting hands. The pirate kissed the desert boy harshly, stealing his breath away.

"You're beautiful, love," Balthier chuckled, and Basch--for once--agreed softly. Balthier leaned in to kiss Vaan again, only to be stopped when Vaan yelped, feeling one of Basch's long fingers pressing at the entrance to his...to his...

"AUGH! WHAT--?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vaan yelped, eyes wide as Basch slipped a finger in. A sudden, burning pain engulfed the boy as Vaan cried out, tightening around Basch's finger to an almost painful extent, biting his lip and crying out in pain.

"There, there, love," Balthier murmured soothingly, pressing gentle kisses to Vaan's face as the boy whimpered. "But just out of curiosity, how else did you think we were going to do it?" Vaan 'meep'-ed as another finger pushed in hesitantly, making the burning sensation stretch across his entrance, coiling in his stomach tightly. Basch pulled out and thrust back in gently, his fingers going slowly, his eyes tender.

"I...I don't--ah!--I didn't know what you...m-meant," stuttered Vaan as he grasped tightly onto Balthier's shirt. A third finger was added in, but it was no worse than the first two, and gradually, as Basch pushed in and out rhythmically, Vaan relaxed slowly, accustomed to the strange feeling. A small spark of pleasure jolted down his spine as Basch continued, until Vaan was pushing his hips back against the man's fingers, moaning softly, sweetly, deliciously.

"Okay, that's enough," Balthier snapped hastily, stepping in and pulling Basch's fingers away from Vaan's entrance. The boy whimpered softly, and Balthier licked his lips. "You ready?" He rid himself of his pants and lowered his underwear as Vaan stared at the man's member with almost scared eyes.

"Th...That's supposed to--?!" Balthier grimaced.

"This is going to hurt, love," he whispered, and prepared himself. Then the sky pirate lifted Vaan easily, beginning to gradually lower the gasping boy onto his erect member. Vaan cried out, and the pirate had barely gotten past the first ring of muscle before the boy began to tighten around him irrevocably. "Relax, love." Balthier kissed Vaan, attempting to distract him from the pain, before he impaled him with one swift movement.

Vaan let out something akin to a cry, tears dripping from his eyes, pain ripping through his lithe body uncomfortably. Balthier groaned; Vaan felt good, so good, and although it pained the man to hear his desert thief writhe in discomfort, Vaan...was just...

"Shh," comforted Balthier gently, as he pressed fluttering kisses all over Vaan's face. Basch stepped behind the two, ignoring the burning feeling in his crotch and rubbing soothing circles on Vaan's hips, attempting to relax the stiff and clenched muscles residing there. Slowly, Vaan became used to Balthier's size, the pain fading away to a dull ache. It still throbbed when he moved his hips, but considering the battles Vaan had fought before, this he could definitely handle.

"I...I think it's o-okay," Vaan whispered, hating the way his voice sounded. Why did it sound so fragile, pained, _girly_? Ugh.

Balthier nodded, his eyebrows furrowed as he pulled Vaan up slowly and started to gently thrust, attempting to go slow. Vaan winced once more, but the pressure in his lower stomach was starting to unfurl and coil. No longer did he feel pain; a slight but very present spark of pleasure jolted up his spine as he tilted his head up, Balthier leaning forward and biting his neck gently. Basch stole his lips in a deep kiss while Balthier continued to thrust, aiming for a special bundle of nerves that would make Vaan go--

"_Ah_!" Vaan whimpered, jerking his entire body as he gasped for air. The pressure was beginning to tighten as Balthier continued to thrust, this time harder. "Bal...thi...er--_augh_!" Another sharp cry, and Vaan closed his eyes, beginning to get swept up in the pleasure that was spreading throughout his body, starting from his entrance and rolling out like a comforting tidal wave to his fingertips.

"Vaan," Balthier groaned, "Vaan." Basch frowned as he watched the two, standing in front of Vaan and kissing the boy softly as he grasped the boy's erection, making Vaan jump and clench around Balthier. The sky pirate groaned as he continued to hit Vaan's prostrate. Vaan cried out; every sensation was hypnotizing, from the friction of being pushed into and pulled out of to the roughness of Basch's calloused hand as he swiftly palmed Vaan's erection.

Vaan's fingers hooked around Basch's shoulders as he suddenly stiffened, shivering as his seed spilled out onto Basch's hand for the second time that day. The tightening of the warmth around his cock made Balthier flinch as he thrust in and out faster, until finally, he came. Warmth flooded Vaan's insides and the virgin--well, no longer a virgin now--came once more, surprising himself and both men.

Balthier kissed the back of Vaan's neck, whispering in the boy's ear, "Are you alright, dear thief?"

The boy could only mumble an incoherent reply, before Balthier pulled out of him. Vaan shivered, lying on the ground and letting Basch guide him as the man smiled down at him. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," he grumbled lowly, and Vaan could only cry out as Basch thrust into him, making the boy whimper.

The knight stilled himself, letting Vaan adjust. His wasn't as long as Balthier's member had been, but it was thicker; this made Vaan whimper again as the boy arched his neck, moving his hips in time with Basch's slow and steady thrusts. Basch then hooked Vaan's elegant legs over his shoulders, driving in harder and faster and _shitshitshitshitshit_.

Vaan came again, clenching as Basch groaned. The knight thrust a few more times before he, too, came, spilling into the boy with warmth that crawled its way up his stomach and bleached his heart with pleasure.

"Vaan..."

The three lay on the cold floor, Vaan completely worn out. He blinked once, his eyelids fluttering, before he succumbed to slumber easily.

"Thief..." Balthier muttered affectionately, bending forward and kissing Vaan sweetly. The knight did so as well, and the two men glared at each other.

--

The next day, Balthier was arguing with Basch, and Vaan was sitting down on a nearby crate again, looking tired and sore and oh-so-adorably ravished.

Fran smiled and shook her head, wisely choosing to ignore them.

"Some things never change," she murmured, chuckling. "And learning to share _is _awfully hard, isn't it, boys?"

* * *

OHHH EMMM GEEE. So I started this way long ago and totally forgot about it for a couple weeks. Then I remembered it and I was like "oh shit, I should publish this" and...well, here it is. Seriously. Longest one I've ever written! Hooray for me?

Once again, if you do not like manshmex, please do not PM me saying 'zomg so nasty'. Dear hell, pllleeaaase. It's so annoying.

.oblivion's pen


End file.
